Get It Together: A DegrassiRFR FanFic
by Beautiful22
Summary: Tatiana Owens attends Degrassi, but is dating Robbie from RFR. People misjudge her and it's not even her own fault! Read IT!


7

**Get It Together: A Degrassi/RFR Fan Fic (Rated PG-13)**

**by Beautiful 22**

Part One 

Disclaimer: Degrassi and all of their characters are property of Epitome Pictures. In no way do I own these characters.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to the late and great Rita Hayworth. The character of Tatiana Maxwell has shares of her characteristics both physically and psychologically. Tatiana greatly favors a younger version of Rita Hayworth (particularly from her film, "You'll Never Get Rich Made in 1941 starring Fred Astaire and produced by Columbia Pictures, Inc.). Tatiana is also a talented dancer, a part-time model, a back-up dancer for Keisha Chante an active member of her church, an avid basketball player, a tremendous shopper, and all in all a good friend. Like Rita, Tatiana is quiet, introspective, demure, shy, lovely, intelligent, and sweet, yet, greatly misunderstood. However, this is not meant to idolize Rita Hayworth in any way, this is just a dedication to a terrific human being. I hope you will enjoy.

As I sat in Mr. Simpson's media immersion class, I just stared at the computer screen. On the computer screen, I had just received a d-mail from Manny, which stated:

"Tai, wait up for me after class. Wanna know if you can help me".

I wondered to myself what was happening with Manny. Ever since the beginning of our ninth grade year when Manny's clothing style changed; people thought that she was a slut. It also didn't help that she's now got a bad reputation for being a slut because she messed around with Craig who was dating Ashley at the time. It's really sad, because Manny is the scapegoat, everyone feels so sorry for Ashley, and look at Craig like he is the man. It's been a year, but it still haunts Manny till this day.

However, Manny has starting seeing JT, now it's the second half of our sophomore year at Degrassi and it's cute to see them together. At times though, Manny looks really sad and it must be hard to have had an abortion at fourteen, then get scorned by our peers. But I'm Manny's friend and it's a shame people don't get to know her, because she is a really sweet, talented, lovely, and kind person. She's completely misunderstood, like me.

Manny's problems were the least of my worries though; I had my own issues to face. Just recently, I've acquired a new boyfriend. His name is Robbie McGrath and he attends Roscoe High. When I met him through my cousin Keanna last year, I thought he was stunningly handsome. We started off as friends, and now, we're exclusive. I really do enjoy being with Robbie, because he is so different from other guys that I know. Robbie is a leader, not a follower. I like him because he's intellectual, funny, down-to-earth, caring, sensitive but not too sensitive, and he's not afraid to do the right thing. I also like him because he likes me for me, and not for the way that I look. His friends Travis and Ray think that I'm this stuck-up Ice Princess, but I'm not. It just takes me a while to get used to people.

I can't help it that I greatly favor a young Margarita Carmen Cansino better known as Rita Hayworth. For those of you who don't know, Rita Hayworth was a popular movie actress from the 1940's who was very beautiful, yet completely misunderstood by a lot of people. Now I'm not saying that I'm beautiful or anything, but at times, I really wish I didn't favor her so much.

I also can't help it that I like to dress like Christina Milian, Ciara, Vanessa Milano (from the states version of Much Music, MTV and the show is TRL), Eve, and Keisha Chante. I'm originally from Miami and lived in Spanish Harlem for about six years of my life until I moved to Toronto when I was twelve back in 2001. In those cities, including Toronto, I always use to see women look their best and it took its affect on me. I like to dress nice.

Here's the real reason why Travis and Ray truly misunderstand me; I'm a member of the Spirit Squad. I enjoy dancing and plus, I like the people on my team. I'm also a back-up dancer for Keshia Chante and that's a lot of fun. From what Lily tells me, this puts in the category of an "elite" on the social scale according to Travis and Ray. But they really don't know me. If they got to know me, they would see that I'm a nice person. While it is true that I like to dress nice and I'm on the spirit squad, the stereotype stops there. I'm a shy person, but once a person gets to know me, they will learn that I love to laugh.

I also like to play basketball with my buddies Jimmy, Spinner, Sean, and Marco. I like to go to the art house with Ellie and Marco to see new foreign or independent films. I like to go shopping with Hazel, Paige, and Lily or just kick it with Toby, Emma, JT, Liberty, Chris, Manny, Nadia, Towerz, and Kendra over my house on Saturday night eating pizza, watching sports events, and having a good time. I enjoy going to church, singing in the choir, and hanging out with my friends from church whose names are Veratta, Thane, LeToya, Mia, Aaron, and Lloyd. Lastly, I enjoy school and my favorite class in Media Immersion with Mr. Simpson because I like to work with computers. Yet, Ray and Travis wouldn't know this, because they're too busy judging me and believing that I'm not good enough for Robbie.

It's not right, because I think that Ray and Travis are two cool guys. Travis is a very unique individual and brilliant and I admire him a lot. Ray is just extremely funny and I think he should be a stand-up comic. But they have no desire to get to know me. What am I going to do? I like Robbie very much and I think it's cool that Lily and I get along so well, but how am I ever going to get through to them. They're Robbie's best friends and all of my friends like Robbie. Yet only one of Robbie's friends likes me.

Funny thing is, this the least of my problems. Uh oh, I better start working, Mr. Simpson is on his way over to my desk!


End file.
